


Reminiscing

by finally_isaac



Series: 2020 Commissions [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family Bonding, Memories, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac
Summary: Charlie is so happy to have met Liz and Sonya.Original Character made by Tumblr user@kiddoryder
Relationships: Charlie Magne & OC
Series: 2020 Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903261
Kudos: 2





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParkRyder525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/gifts).



Charlie couldn’t help but giggle while Liz ran around with the biggest smile on her face. The child was shouting excitedly as she explored the newly decorated room.

“So, do you like it?” Charlie asked, still leaning against the bedroom door.

Liz stopped suddenly ー though she continued to bounce in place, unable to contain her energy ー and turned to roll her eyes overdramatically at Charlie. “Duh! I’ve never had my own bed before! I mean, I never realized I wanted my own bed ‘cause I’ve always shared with Sonya, y’know? Ma and Pops probably would’ve got us our own beds if we asked but we never asked. But now I’ve got my own bed! Andー” she continued to ramble aimlessly, running to jump onto the mattress that sat in the left side of the room.

Charlie smiled sweetly at the babbling eleven-year-old and listened dutifully.

The demon princess had wanted to set up a room specifically for Liz and Sonya since the hotels grand opening three months ago. Alastor had suggested decorating the left side in Liz’s style and the right side in Sonya’s style ー after the idea was born, setting up the room had only taken a month or so. They each had been given their own bed, their own dresser, and their own piles of activities. Even the walls had been painted to match the individual aesthetics of both of them. 

Apparently the wait had been worth it! Charlie hadn’t seen Liz this genuinely happy in a long time; it made her heart fill with satisfying warmth. Charlie always felt happy when the young demon expressed her joy ー she’d come so far since the first time the cousins had met.

When Charlie had been asked to babysit her six-year-old little cousin she had expected an easy night with Sonya who had always been a sweetheart; she had been incredibly surprised to meet Liz that night. Liz had always been described as a mistake, a black sheep within the family, a menace… 

But Liz wasn’t like that at all!

Charlie could tell from Liz’s persistent fidgeting that she just needed an outlet to move around. The princess had been able to discern that Liz’s inability to respect personal space had been born out of a need for physical contact. Most importantly, Charlie had quickly figured out that Liz’s violent tendencies were the actions of an angry child who hadn’t been given enough love. 

She’d spent the entire night paying attention to Liz, giving her quiet comfort and as much love as possible while they played games. The demon princess did everything she could to undo years of neglect. The damage was not gone completely, of course, but Liz had responded in an overwhelmingly positive way. 

Charlie had stayed with Liz and Sonya for a full month after that, helping their parents to learn more about Liz and her needs. Even Sonya seemed happier when Liz was being properly understood. 

It hadn’t been entirely sunshine and rainbows, obviously. Liz still had tough days but Charlie was always able to help soothe her. Charlie was the only one who could tell Liz when she’d done something wrong ー anyone else risked getting _very_ hurt ー and the princess had a talent for rocking the girl to sleep.

Even now, at eleven-years-old, it was obvious that Liz and Sonya trusted Charlie above anyone else. 

Charlie was snapped out of her reminiscing by Liz. The rambunctious child had run up and grabbed Charlie’s hand in a tight grip. “Thank you,” she grinned. 

“No need to thank me,” Charlie promised, bringing a hand up to run it over her cousins’ hair. “You deserve this. I wanted you to have your own room here so that you can visit whenever you want.” 

“I’m going to visit all the time!” Liz promised, still slightly too loud in her excitement but sweet nevertheless. “It’s going to be so fun.”

Nodding in agreement, Charlie hummed. “Of course. I’m so excited!” 

Liz leaned into Charlie’s touch, enjoying the feeling of fingers carting through her hair. “Can Sonya come to see the room?” 

“If you’re ready,” Charlie told her. 

Liz nodded excitedly and wasted no time in throwing her arms around Charlie in a tight hug. The princess hugged her back, equally as tight, and watched as The Shadow and The Body switched places. When they pulled away from the hug, Sonya had taken Liz’s place. 

“Ready to see your new room?” Charlie asked with a smile.

Sonya’s grin was just as wide as Liz’s had been and it warmed Charlie’s heart just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece for Tumblr User **@kiddoryder** ; Liz & Sonya are their original characters.
> 
> Want a commission? Find me on Tumblr **@finally-isaac**


End file.
